


Birthday kisses and a cake

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Happy birthday Kuroko!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami bakes Kuroko a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday kisses and a cake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our favorite shadow! Here, have some really cheesy and fluffy kagakuro to celebrate

Kagami delicately placed a considerably sized piece of cake on a plate and presented it to Kuroko.

“H-happy birthday.” He said and placed the treat in front of wide eyed boy. Kagami thought that it was a bit ridiculous that Kuroko acted as if Kagami never baked a cake for him, while he did just that only last year.

“Thank you.” He said, and eyed (a bit greedily) the piece of pastry. Kagami snickered.

“Go on. Try it. I did my best.” He was pretty damn proud of this cake. He spend like a week or so trying to create the best recipe and then baked it for the whole day yesterday.

Kagami watched as Kuroko looked at it with approval, turning the plate around and trying to find the right place to begin. It was unbearably cute and funny how he did it but it also made Kagami a little nervous.

He had to admit. Baking wasn't his best forte but he knew how to bake some basic cookies or a damn cake.

It seemed that Kuroko finally found the right place because he stopped playing with the cake. He took the fork set out for him and cut a small piece. He muttered the customary thank you for the meal and took a bite.

Kagami felt nervous again as he looked in anticipation for _the face_. The face that Kuroko made every time he was really enjoying something like a good book or a shake or ice cream or Kagami making an idiot out of himself. It was also _the face_ that never failed to make Kagami’s heart race because of how honest and unguarded it was.

So he braced himself for _the face_.

Only it never made an appearance.

Kuroko paused, eyes wide, but his face didn’t do the sparkly thing.

“W-what?” Kagami asked.

Kuroko slowly lowered the fork from his lips and put on the plate with a soft click. After a moment he finally made a chewing motion, but then he covered his mouth with both hands, and where those tears in his eyes? What the hell was happening? Did Kuroko suddenly stop liking vanilla?

Impossible. That didn’t happen in the real world.

Kuroko finally swallowed (which much evident pain) and lowered his hands from his face.

Kagami starred at him in bewilderment.

“I’m sorry but...” Kuroko started and lowered his gaze to the appetizing cake. “It looks wonderful, but-“

“But what?”

Kuroko looked at him and said with a voice full of actual pain (over a cake).

“It tastes like salt.”

Kagami stared at him.

No. It was impossible. Kagami never mistook fucking salt for sugar! Alright he might have done it once, but he was like 9 then. Impossible.

“That’s impossible. Give me that.” He said and snatched the fork from the plate and took a hefty bite of the cake.

And Christ it was terrible.

Under the thin layer of vanilla-almond icing (because Kagami liked to spice Kuroko’s favorite flavor with something nice on occasion, and his birthday was definitely a good occasion to try new flavors), he could taste the awful, salty taste of the delicate vanilla filling he spend a good chunk of time on.

He actually tasted it and he figured it was not sweet enough, so he decided to add more sugar.

And apparently it was then when he mistook freaking _salt_ for sugar.  

He was certain he tasted it after that too, but as it turned out he didn’t. He was too distracted (and a little nervous) that he actually forgot.

Christ.

Kagami swallowed the offensively terrible piece and made a gagging face.

Kuroko sat back down in his seat (when did he even stood up??) across from Kagami and slid a glass of water in his direction, with a sympathetic smile.

“It’s alright Kagami-kun.” 

Kagami snorted and grabbed the glass of water, chugging it down on one go. God that felt way better.

“No it’s not!” He gasped after he set the glass back on the table and after a pause planted his head on the hard surface with a thunk.

Kuroko titled his head and blinked.

“It’s just a cake Kagami-kun. I appreciate the gesture; it’s what counts the most anyway.”

Kagami snorted.

“It’s not just ‘a cake’.”

“Ah. I’m sorry for not recognizing your divine baking abilities then. My apologies.”

Kagami grumbled.

“Shut up!” He put his face in his hands.

“Really. I think you are a bit _too_ upset because of this. Like I said, it’s just a cake. I’m not that shallow to-“

“That’s not the point okay! I wanted to do something nice for your birthday because I like you and-“ Kagami suddenly stopped his rant when he saw Kuroko’s wide eyes. He clapped his mouth shut and suddenly felt his cheeks catch fire. He ducked his head to avoid looking at the boy in front of him.

_No. Shut up. Shut up shut up._

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said gently.

“Leave me alone.” He grumbled.

Kuroko sighed quietly.

There was silence for a while, and then Kagami felt two, skinny arms wrapping around his torso and he jumped slightly. Geez _when_ did he even move?!

Kuroko pressed himself snuggly to Kagami’s back and Kagami felt his face heat up even more as Kuroko gently laid his cheek against Kagami’s nape. He still wasn’t taller even when Kagami was sitting, but he could at least do that.

And his face was also warm.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said again and squeezed his arms a little. “Please finish the sentence.”

Kagami was positive that Kuroko could hear his wildly beating heart under his palms and feel the heat of his skin as his neck flushed harder.

“No.” He grumbled and tried to shrink into himself.

Kuroko hummed and gently rubbed his nose over Kagami’s skin.

“Please.”

Silence.

“I’m really grateful for the cake.”

Kagami snorted and squirmed a bit in Kuroko’s surprisingly tight hold.

“Why? I messed it up.” _I’m going to mess this up too. “_ And it’s just a cake.”

Kuroko chuckled against his nape and Kagami squirmed again.

“Well, the cake is terrible I admit  that, but it was still really sweet of you.” He said and shifted a bit so he was now standing next to Kagami instead of behind him, arms still wrapped around his torso.

“I like you too, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami jolted upright and whipped his head to the side abruptly.  He jolted again when he brushed noses with Kuroko.

The other boy smiled a little shyly, cheeks pink and leaned forward to press a kiss to Kagami’s cheek.

They were silent for a moment when he pulled away and Kagami could almost feel his stupid heart ripping from his chest.

“You won’t mess up Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said quietly, looking straight at him. Kagami blinked, trying to comprehend what was happening and found that it was less unexpected than he really thought.

They were ‘dancing’ around this for a while now. The cake was a pretext really. He would lie if he said he wasn’t thinking of confessing soon (ish), but despite all that he was still a bit caught off guard.

Kuroko blinked, waiting patiently.

Right, he should do or say something. He realized he’d been gapping like a fish for the past few minutes or so.

Maybe he should return the kiss. But what if Kuroko didn’t want that? What then? Then he really will be messing up. But he did kiss him first...

“Kagami-kun.”

Kuroko’s voice brought him back to reality.

Deciding that thinking really wasn’t something he should concern himself with, he decided to trust his gut and do the thing that felt right.

And what felt right was to wrap his arms around Kuroko, gather him close and breathe _Happy Birthday_ before pressing his lips into a real, birthday kiss.

Yeah. It felt right.

Right up to the moment when Kuroko pulled back and made a small face of distaste.

“What?!”

“Kagami-kun, you taste like a saltshaker.”

Kagami sputtered and wanted to whack the boy on the head but also didn’t want to let him go. It was a real struggle.

Kuroko laughed then and yeah the happy face finally made an appearance.

The only answer Kagami had to that development was to kiss him again, just shut him up and maybe stop making his heart race.

The first one was a success. The second one? Not so much.

Oh well.

At least the salty taste didn’t last long after that. 


End file.
